


The Many Marriages of Plo Koon

by geeketeer



Series: Star Wars Discord Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Additional Tags to Be Added, Fake Marriage, Forced Marriage, M/M, Marriage tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeketeer/pseuds/geeketeer
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots for mneiai's Marry Plo October Challenge.There will be seven chapters in total and will be updated until it is completed.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-1010 | Fox, Plo Koon/Cad Bane
Series: Star Wars Discord Writing Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915516
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132
Collections: Marry Plo Challenge





	1. Commander Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the original marriage to go first, but it demanded to be written so....here we go.

“Are you SURE we should do this?”

“Of course I’m sure! Think of it as payback for all the times that kriffing bastard made us all miserable.”

“….and have you decided which unlucky person gets the extremely dubious honor?”

“Eh, not really. I kinda put in one of those random auto-selector program things, though I tried to stack it in favor of certain High Generals.”

A low groan. “We are SO going to get decommissioned if we’re caught”

“Pffft, the rest of the vod’e will have our backs. Stop worrying so much, I’m sure everyone else will have a good laugh along with us.”

The other clone buried his face in his hands, certain that this plan was going to backfire on them and get their shebs kicked to the other side of the galaxy.

+

Plo Koon frowned behind his mask as his comm kept chirping for his attention. He wasn’t sure why he would be contacted as he had told his men that he was catching up on some Council work that had been left to pile up while they had been away on their recent campaign and told the Wolfpack to enjoy their time off on their rare planet-side leave.

Even the other Council members were busy playing catch-up with their own duties and only had time to send the quick greetings to the Kel Dor with their apologies that they weren’t sure when they would be able to catch-up before their leave was over.

He felt his eyebrow ridges rise up as he finally picked up the comm and saw what the device had been trying to show him for the past ten minutes.

Oh my…. This had to be a mistake, the Kel Dor thought as he stared at a marriage certificate that held his name along with a certain Commander of the Coruscant Guard.

+

“Kriff,kriff,kriff,kriff –”

“Stop it, you’re going to make the others suspicious if you continue on like that!”

“I shouldn’t have gone along with this, we’re going to –”

“Look, no one has to know, OK? It...it can be blamed on a glitch in the system…”

A heated glare.

“Don’t give me that look, I didn’t KNOW the damn program would choose General Koon of all beings! I thought it would be General Yoda or Mace….or even Commander Kenobi.”

“You realize that General Koon and the Wolfpack would probably have tried to murder Fox if Commander Kenobi was on the certificate? He hasn’t been promoted to a General yet!”

“What, he’s of nat-born age of consent!”

“Oh, like THAT would have made it better…”

“Just...look, no one has to know, alright?”

A certain gold-painted visor watched as two brothers walked away, unaware that their conversation had been overheard.

+

Fox was surprised when he received High General Koon’s message which requested a meeting with him, the time and place at the Commander’s convenience. It wasn’t often that he met face to face with the Jettise Generals, usually, it was over comm due to the Generals usually being out in the galaxy chasing down Separatists.

The clone had to admit that he was surprised when the Kel Dor Jetti asked for the meeting to be private. Fox frowned as he quickly made his office presentable (he knew the rest of the vod’e would laugh at him if they knew what a mess his office usually became due to the never-ending flimsi work) and, after some debate, put a kettle to boil as he pulled out the good teabags as well as the good mugs.

He was just setting out the rest of the tea things as the Kel Dor entered his office. Fox snapped to attention and gave the Jetti High General a salute. “General Koon.”

The Jetti chuckled, the sound a bit amplified due to his mask. “At ease Commander.”

Fox relaxed as the Kel Dor sat in the offered chair and waited until after Fox poured the tea and sat back down behind his desk to bring up why he was there.

+

“General Koon, I swear I’d –”

“Please, Commander Fox …. in this case you may call me Plo. And I know that you would never have something to do with this.”

A few clicking noises. “Kriff --- ah, I mean….”

“Commander –”

“If I may call you Plo, you may call me Fox. It seems that whoever … did this marriage certificate somehow made it legal….I’m not sure how that happened as, well…”

“You’re a clone and there is a barbaric lack of rights for the vod’e, including marriage.”

A silent nod.

“This is an unusual situation, but perhaps we use this our benefit, Fox.”

“I’m not sure how –”

“I may have some ideas.”

+

Plo grinned behind his mask as he notified his fellow Council members of the...unusual situation and how they would be able to use it to start leveraging rights for the vod’e. He had caught the glint in the eyes of certain Jedi. The Kel Dor just KNEW they would point towards his own marriage certificate as being deemed valid so other of age Jedi Knights and Masters could marry clones and get them Republic rights.

After the Senate was forced to acknowledge the validity of the marriages, the Jedi could work with their Senator allies to see if the Jedi Temple could adopt the vod’e. At least that was the hope.

Plo chuckled at the latest comm message he received from his husband. It seemed that young Obi-Wan showed up in the Commander’s office and asked the clone if the padawan needed to address him as buir from now on.

+

Wolffe thanked Cody for the information of exactly who had been behind this...this ABSURD situation. Cody blinked out of existence as he put away his comm and stomped to the barracks to gather the Wolfpack.

They had a lesson to teach to certain vod’e about messing with the Wolfpack’s General.


	2. Cad Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay for catching a few of my mistakes before I published this.

The Besba mission was supposed to be perfect for a new Master-Padawan pairing, as it –at least on flimisi – had a low risk of capture or injury for either party. It was supposed to be a simple negotiation for the planet to join the Republic.

The Kel Dor had not expected for himself and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to have been waylaid by Besba’s law enforcement and taken in for questioning why the Jedi pair were on the planet without authorization.

The Jedi was confused as he had documentation to show they were there on a diplomatic mission (at Besba’s request no less!) but perhaps the Temple had gotten the wrong information as none of the officers seemed to know what Plo had been talking about. Thankfully, young Obi-Wan was not separated from him while their personal effects were confiscated and their ship impounded until further notice.

At least they hadn’t been put in jail, the Kel Dor thought as he looked around the rooms the Besba had provided. It was not lavish by any means, but at least it was private enough. Careful prodding through the Force revealed the door was heavily reinforced as well as regular guard rotation. If Plo had been by himself, he would have risked trying to get out but with his child to consider….

Plo had to have faith the Force would provide an answer to this situation.

+

The Jedi shoved Obi-Wan behind him as the door opened a few day-cycles later and another being was shoved onto the floor of the room, the door swiftly shutting with a bang and a dull thud of the mechanisms locking.

The Kel Dor felt his eyes widen behind his goggles as the Duros rose from the ground – oh dear, if Plo wasn’t mistaken, the being in front of him was the bounty hunter, Cad Bane.

+

Plo ran his claws through his young padawan’s red hair while the child slept. The Jedi’s eyes followed the bounty hunter pacing back and forth in the shared room, fiddling with his coat and occasionally grumbling about his confiscated cybernetics and weapons.

Apparently Bane had been on his way to the planet after being contacted by the leader about a bounty on a rival political leader. He, like the Jedi, had been “brought in for questioning due to being in the system unauthorized” once he had arrived.

The Jedi Master didn’t like the coincidence.

“It’s a shame we’re unable to slice into their servers to see what’s going on,” Plo murmured as he tapped his mask.

The Duros smirked as he pulled out a small datapad that had been hidden in his coat-lining. “Just leave it to me, Jedi.”

+

Plo narrowed his eyes behind his goggles at Bane’s loud cursing about a half-hour later. Obi-Wan stirred a bit but settled back into a deeper sleep at the Kel Dor’s gentle reassurance in the Force that nothing was wrong. He gently tucked his outer robe around the sleeping padawan on the cot and walked over to where Bane was.

The Duros looked at the Jedi Master with a sour expression. “Well, I have good news and bad news, Jedi.”

Plo had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what Bane had to say.

+

“So...they lured us to be sacrificed for their Gods within a standard month?”

“We’re the closest things to ‘enemy warriors’ in their culture, at least according to what I could find of their creed in their systems...humph...and since these damned kriffers--”

A low hiss. “ _Language_. There is a child present.”

“Who happens to be –” an amused huff at the stiffened posture and crossed arms of the other. “Fine-- since these beings haven’t been at war in millennia, they apparently don’t qualify as ‘worthy of the Gods’.”

“But –”

“I know, none of us have been in war either, Jedi. Not that it seems to matter to _THEM_.”

“Dare I ask what the good news is?”

“It’s bad luck to sacrifice married beings and their families.”

+

Young Obi-Wan was a bit confused the next day-cycle when Plo explained that both Jedi would be posing as a family with the infamous bounty hunter but took to the plan without complaint. The boy simply asked what he would call either adult and they left it up to him. He picked “Da” for Ba -Cad and “Papa” for Plo.

The Kel Dor admitted that it was...odd but ~~nice~~ interesting to get to know another being ~~outside the Jedi~~ so thoroughly as the day-cycles ticked by. While he didn’t like what...Cad did for a living, the Jedi Master came to enjoy the other adult’s dry humor and point of view on different subjects on various politics and other events throughout the galaxy.

~~And he liked how gentle the Duros was with young Obi-Wan and admired how the other adult actually seemed to enjoy teaching the child far different lessons than what padawans would typically learn. Plo wouldn’t admit that he liked how comfortable it was to be around the bounty hunter...that he wished that despite the danger they were currently in, that this would last.~~

+

The Kel Dor felt amused at the Besbas’s paled faces as he leaned against Cad’s shoulder as the leader pulled up Cad and Plo’s marriage and adoption papers. He felt Obi-Wan snuggle into the small space between the two adults and a bit of sorrow to think that they’d have to part ways with the Duros after this.

+

The Besba shoved a few bags at the trio and rushed them to the hanger where their ships were located, almost begging them to get off-planet as soon as possible.

Plo looked inside one of the bags and smiled behind his mask as he saw certain cybernetic equipment. He handed the bag over to the Duros, who seemed to hold on to the other bag just a tad too long and let his hand brush against Plo’s before letting the Kel Dor take it from him.

The Jedi nodded to himself as he confirmed both lightsabers and other personal effects had been returned ….and also found quite a stash of credits as well, most of which had NOT been part of their confiscated belongings-- a form of reparation, perhaps. Plo supposed they could use it to resupply at a space station before taking the long journey back to Coruscant and warn the rest of the Temple of Besba’s duplicity.

“We thank you for your help,” Plo said, giving him a short bow and gently prompting Obi-Wan to follow his lead. “I wish you well on your travels, Cad Bane, wherever they may take you.”

The bounty hunter hummed as he ruffled the padawan’s hair and boarded his ship, throwing a smirk at the adult Jedi. “I have a feeling we’ll cross paths again soon, husband.”

The Kel Dor shook his head fondly at the other adult. He herded Obi-Wan to their ship to start their own pre-flight checks.

“Pa-- I mean, Master Plo, what did he mean by that?”

“I’m sure its nothing, little one.”

+

Cad Bane chuckled to himself as he left the atmosphere of the damned planet. He wondered what his husband would do when he realized that the Duros hacked into the Republic's AND Jedi Temple’s records to reflect that the marriage was legitimate and they were the legal guardians of the young padawan.

He looked forward to convincing Plo to leave the Jedi along with their child.


End file.
